The Far More Dangerous Game
by BlueBolt
Summary: Our favourite group of characters are all rather bored, and Kagome suggests a game of Truth or Dare! Shock, betrayal, and revealed feeling all wrapped up into this batch of laughs. Oneshot; intended for silliness.


Rawr! Hey all, this is just a silly fic I felt like writing. Enjoy. To those awaiting updates on any of my other fics, don't worry, I'll get around to working on those eventually.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha cried out, swearing loudly. He was reprimanded quickly by Kagome for uttering such fowl language near Shippo, but he laughed it off.

"Make the squirt go to _bed_, then." A certain monk joined them around the fireplace, seating himself a tad too close to poor Sango.

"Yes, he needs his sleep if he's going to grow up into a big bad monster like Inu-Yasha."

"Yeah, exac… HEY!" The hanyou leapt to his feet, bristling angrily. "What did you call me?" Kagome sent him a stern glare, gathering up the sleepy kitsune in her arms.

"Oh lighten up, he's just kidding." Miroku looked around shiftily.

"That's right… kidding." Inu-Yasha grumbled loudly and sat down again, scowling at nobody in particular. While Kagome had her back turned to tuck little Shippo in, there was a loud crack and a yelp of surprise. When she turned around, Miroku's face had a bright red handprint on it and Sango had retreated a good few feet from the lecher. "You guys are impossible." The teenage girl sighed, plopping down next to Inu-Yasha. They sat there for approximately fifteen minutes, the only noise the whistle of wind and the cracking and popping of the fire. Inu-Yasha sighed heavily.

"Kagooome, I'm bored."

"I'm suffering a little ennui myself." Miroku put in, trying to edge closer to Sango only to have her move even farther away from him.

"Let's uh… play a game then, or something." Miroku's eye lit up with a barricade of sexual innuendos, and he grinned hopefully.

"What kind of game, Kagome?"

"Not THAT kind of game, you pervert!" Inu-Yasha growled, moving between Kagome and Miroku possessively. Kagome groaned deeply, rubbing her temple with two fingers.

"I was thinking more something along the lines of truth or dare."

"What's that?" Sango inquired, eager for anything that would keep certain purple-clad men too occupied to consider groping certain female demon-slayers.

"Oh yeah…" Kagome mumbled, "You guys don't do that kinda thing much in this age, do you?" Blank stares. "Uh, guess not. Well, it's a game where people take turns-"

"Boring!!" Inu-Yasha snorted pessimistically,

"Where people take turns picking people to do truth or dare." Kagome stated through gritted teeth, "The person chooses either truth, which means they can be asked one question and cannot lie about it, or they can pick dare, which, obviously, means that they get dared to do something. Then they pick the next person."

"Feh. Like I said; boooooring!" Kagome gave one of his ears a sharp yank. "Ow ow ow owwww!! I take it back!"

"Actually, it sounds promising," Miroku remarked, causing Sango to scoot even farther away. Not noticing this, (or perhaps, _pretending_ not to notice) Kagome grinned.

"Alright, I'll start then. Inu-Yasha, truth or dare?" The half-demon's ears twitched impassively.

"Don't care."

"Just pick one!!!"

"Uh… dare."

"Okay… um… I dare you to… uh…" Suddenly Kagome became flushed, and lost her ability to speak properly.

"See, I told you this would be boring."

"Oh, you!" The tormented schoolgirl growled, "Fine! I dare you to… to… to kiss Miroku!!" A look of horror crossed the faces of both males present, and Sango grinned wickedly.

"No way! That's disgusting! Can't I kiss you instead??" Inu-Yasha pleaded, only to have his ear sharply tugged.

"No! That's how the dare goes, and that's what you get for being such an asshole!" Both Inu-Yasha and Miroku twitched.

"F-fine. Let's get this over with." He looked around nervously, as though checking that Sesshomaru wasn't sitting in the bushes, waiting for yet another reason to mock him, and then leaned over and gave the monk a quick peck on the cheek, if even that. Inu-Yasha's ears drooped, and the guys made it a point to avoid each other's eyes.

"There, you happy!?"

"Yes, very much so. Pick someone." Inu-Yasha sighed mirthfully, glancing from Miroku to Sango.

"Errrr… Sango. Dare or… what was it, Kagome? Lie?"

"_Truth_ or Dare, you idiot!"

"I knew that. Truth or dare, Sango?"

"Truth." She replied decisively, making Miroku wilt sadly. Inu-Yasha smirked, a bright idea suddenly occurring to him.

"Do you like Miroku?" A pause, a twitch, and then,

"He is a good fighter."

"That wasn't the question."

"He is a loyal companion."

"That wasn't the question."

"Could you repeat the question please?" Sango said stiffly, making Kagome giggle and Inu-Yasha snort with impatience. Miroku, surprisingly, remained impassive.

"Alright, lemme re-word it so that you can't avoid the question." The hanyou stopped to think, and Kagome put in,

"How about, 'do you find Miroku attractive?'" She chirped innocently (or perhaps she only intended to _convey_the appearance of innocence) and earned a fearful glare from Sango. Inu-Yasha grinned. Maybe this game wasn't so boring after all.

"Yeah, that's a good one! Answer it, Sango!" Should one have glanced over at poor houshi-sama, one might have noticed a distinct pinkness in his cheeks that complimented the violet of his eyes.

"Uh… well… y-yes-" stammered Sango, "I do find his appearance isn't disagreeably… er… uh…"

"Just ANSWER the damn question!" Inu-Yasha exploded, leaping to his feet. He was quieted by a threat from Kagome, and sat down again in time to hear the demon-slayer's response.

"Yes… I suppose… suppose I do find him attractive." She mumbled, upon which Inu-Yasha smiled triumphantly, convinced that he'd been the one to think up the question and that he was by far the best at this silly game. Inu-Yasha wins again!

"Now you have to pick somebody." Kagome chirped yet again, beginning to resemble a rare species of bird known as _Fakius Naiveius_.

"Alright, I pick you Kagome," Sango declared, eager to exact her revenge and still recovering from a terrible care of the blushes, "Truth or dare?"

"Umm… dare, I guess." Kagome answered, figuring Sango couldn't do all that much harm. Perhaps her brain had gone a little weak from missing so much school, for she certainly figured wrong.

"I dare you toooo…. Put your hand down Inu-Yasha's pants."

"WHAT??" The two dare-ees cried in perfect harmony, their eyes bulging.

"You heard me."

"But, but, but-" Suddenly Inu-Yasha cut in, (and I admit, with a horribly wide smirk upon his face),

"You made me do the dare Kagome, even though I didn't want to. It's only fair." Kagome sat there for a bit, gaping, then suddenly had a revalation.

"You PERVERT!" Smack. The poor hanyou's face throbbed, though the grin didn't diminish.

"May be, but you still have to do it-"

"And until the next person gets dared." Sango added, an evil glint in her eyes. Oh yes, Kagome was suffering for daring to suggest that question about Miroku's aesthetic appeal.

"But, but, but-!" Kagome's mouth flapped, and she went from resembling a smug little bird to a fish out of water. Inu-Yasha uncrossed his legs with a similar glint of wickedness in his golden eyes, loosening his pants a little.

"No buts, Kagome."

"But, but, you don't wear underwear!"

"Under where? What the hell are you talking about?"

"See??"

"Aw, don't worry about it Kagome. If you start to get past my comfort zone, I'll warn you."

"That's not very reassuring." She grumbled. "Fine, whatever." With a grin, Inu-Yasha pulled open a spot for her hand. She sighed, grumbling something about kindergarteners (total gibberish to those of the Feudal Era) and slipping her hand in on the _outside_ of his leg. "Miroku, truth or dare?" Kagome asked with a resigned exhalation of air.

"Dare. And it had better not be anything to do with Inu-Yasha."

"Alright, fine… umm… I dare you to… kiss Sango." As an afterthought, Kagome added, "And Sango, don't hurt him… please."

"Now there's a dare I can agree with! What kind of kiss are we talking here?"

"On the cheek!" Sango snapped quickly, but Kagome shook her head.

"No way; lip to lip, tongue on tongue action!" Inu-Yasha perked right up, very, _very _literally, as Kagome might have discovered had her hand been on the inside of his leg.

"All right!" He cheered, oblivious to the horrible look Sango was sending his way. "Let's see it!" Sango opened her mouth to complain, and that was all the excuse Miroku needed. His staff discarded with a jingle and a thump, he was beside her in a blink, hands upon her shoulders. Inu-Yasha's grin only widened as their lips touched, Sango pulling back on reflex but Miroku's hold keeping her there. Then the monk's tongue came out, and much faster found its way in. At first Sango was too shocked to do anything, and then realised she was being a pushover; a vicious battle for control of the kiss ensued, and Kagome was so stunned she forgot where her hand was. In doing so, she unconsciously went to scratch her nose and found her fingers brushing up and over Inu-Yasha's thigh. If he wasn't turned on before, he was after that!! Kagome pulled away quickly, her hand retreating from the confines of Inu-Yasha's clothing. Their gaze met, and that was all it took; Inu-Yasha completely lost control of his hormones (raging like Jaken at the injustices that his poor master had to endure because of Inu-Yasha) and leaned forward to kiss Kagome, caught up in the moment. Suddenly, there was a rustle of leaves behind them, and Shippo stuck his head out into the scene.

"EWWWW! AN ORGY!" Oh dear.

THE END


End file.
